


Die Liste

by Seikatsu Hime German (SeikatsuHime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikatsuHime/pseuds/Seikatsu%20Hime%20German
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich dachte das Team von Fukurodani, die Launen ihres Kapitäns könnten sie nicht mehr überraschen. Eigentlich. [Bokuto x Akaashi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Liste

**Author's Note:**

> Während der FF werden die Nationals angesprochen. Zum Zeitpunkt des Erstellens war die originale Geschichte noch nicht so weit, weswegen ich mir das erwähnte Spiel und dessen Ergebnis ausgedacht habe.

Eigentlich dachte das Team von Fukurodani, die Launen ihres Kapitäns könnten sie nicht mehr überraschen. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren zwar nerv tötend, aber nach einiger Zeit lernte man mit ihnen zu Leben. Das Team hatte die lauten Hochpunkte und überdramatisierten Tiefpunkte akzeptiert und es gab festgelegte Vorgehensweisen um mit ihnen umzugehen. Eigentlich.

Denn nun stand ein angespanntes Team an einem Ende der Halle und blickte teils besorgt, teils verängstigt zu ihrem Kapitän am anderen Ende der Halle hinüber.

„Hast du eine Idee was mit Bokuto los sein könnte Akaashi?“ fragte Komi, Fukurodani’s Libero, in einem nervösen Tonfall, „Ist er krank? Hat er etwas Falsches gegessen? Wird er erpresst?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Jedoch scheint er nun endgültig wahnsinnig geworden zu sein“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig. Doch statt wie die anderen Teammitglieder nur zu beobachten, entschied Akaashi sich dazu, dem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten seines Kapitäns auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Bokuto-san, die 5 Minuten Trainingspause ist schon 10 Minuten lang“, wandte er sich an Bokuto, nachdem er die Halle durchquert hatte. Der Angesprochene zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, wodurch der sonst so ruhige Setter ein wenig beunruhigt wurde. Erneut sprach er seinen Kapitän an, diesmal in einem etwas eindringlicheren Tonfall. „Bokuto-san, können wir weiter trainieren?“

„Kann man hier nicht einmal kurz seine Ruhe habe? Wie soll man sich bei eurem ständigen Gerede nur konzentrieren?“ Kam eine dezent genervte Antwort.

Ein kurzer Moment zeichnete sich eine Emotion, bei der es sich beinahe um Schock handeln könnte, auf Akaashi’s Gesicht ab. Außerhalb seiner depressiven Phasen hatte Bokuto noch nie auf Training verzichtet. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Normalfall nur um Volleyball – eigentlich. Misstrauisch beäugte Akaashi den Gegenstand, der die Aufmerksamkeit seines Kapitäns in Anspruch nahm. „Du hast in 10 Minuten nur eine Seite weitergeblättert. Konzentriert nenne ich das nicht.“

„Noch 5 Minuten“, brummte der Kapitän ohne seine Augen von dem Buch zu erheben.

Kopfschüttelnd gab der Setter auf und beschloss das Training ohne Bokuto fortzusetzen. Zwar besorgte ihn der Umstand, dass Bokuto freiwillig ein Buch las, zutiefst, jedoch sollte dies keinen Einfluss auf das Team nehmen.

 

Leider verlief das Training nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Setters und Vizekapitäns. Nicht nur befand sich Bokuto in einer dauerhaft depressiven Phase als er sich beschloss am Training teilzunehmen, sondern das ganze Team schien mit Gedanken wo anders zu sein. Wahrscheinlich sprachen sie ihre letzten Gebete, da eine nahende Apokalypse durch einen lesenden Bokuto angekündigt wurde.

Um weiteren Schaden möglichst zu vermeiden, wurde der Kapitän nach dem Training von Akaashi um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. Verständlicherweise begaben sich die anderen Teammitglieder schnellst möglich auf die Flucht, um dem drohenden Unheil zu entkommen.

Bevor Akaashi überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte seinen Mund zu öffnen, wurde er von einem Stück Papier, welches Bokuto ihm vor die Augen hielt, erschlagen. Aus Reflex wich der Setter zurück und versuchte die krakelige Schrift – eindeutig als Bokuto’s zu identifizieren – zu entziffern. Doch dieser schien einen anderen Plan zu haben und verstaute, oder besser gesagt stopfte, das Papier in seine Tasche.

„Zum Ende der Mittelschule hat ein Lehrer uns gebeten eine Liste zu erstellen, mit 10 Zielen die wir zum Ende unserer Oberschulzeit erreicht haben wollen“, schallten die aufgeregten Worte des Kapitäns durch den Raum, „Gestern, beim Aufräumen, habe ich die Liste widergefunden. Bisher habe ich erst eines der Ziele erfüllt, dabei hatte ich mir damals vorgenommen mindestens 8 zu erfüllen!“

Leicht erschlagen von dem Wortschwall versuchte Akaashi diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. „Es ist eines deiner 10 Ziele ein Buch zu lesen?“ fragte der Setter in einem ernsten Tonfall und nahm sich vor noch heute den restlichen Teammitgliedern eine Nachricht zu schreiben, dass es sich mal wieder um eine von Bokuto’s unberechenbaren Launen handelte, in denen er sich wie versessen auf eine (meist unwichtige) Sache konzentrierte.

„Genau, es ist Ziel Nummer 10!“

 

Kurz bevor sich ihre Wege an diesem Abend trennte hatte Akaashi noch zwei Fragen an Bokuto: „Wieso möchtest du mindestens 8 Ziele erfüllen? Und DU hast dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?“

„Meine Mutter hat mich gezwungen, aber SO schlimm sah mein Zimmer nicht aus. 8 war die Trikotnummer meines damaligen Lieblingsspielers.“

Kopfschüttelnd blickte der Schwarzhaarige dem Anderen hinterher, als dieser das letzte Stück zu seinem Haus rennend zurücklegte. Dabei erinnerte er sich an das Chaos in Bokuto’s Zimmer, welches immer vorherrschte wenn er zu Besuch war. Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte er noch nie den Boden dieses Zimmers gesehen.

 

Eine Woche später – Gerüchte haben sich in der Schule verbreitet nach denen Bokuto’s Lehrer so schockiert von der Tatsache waren das dieser ein Buch las, dass sie ihm nicht verboten haben dies während ihres Unterrichtes zu tun – war der Tag gekommen an dem das Ziel Nummer 10, unter lautstarkem Jubel von Bokuto selbst, vor dem Volleyballtraining als erledigt markiert wurde.

Selten hatte sich die gute Laune des Kapitäns im Training so stabil gehalten. Selbst als einige Bälle durch seinen übertriebenen Eifer im Aus landeten, verfiel er nicht in seine Depressionen.

„Wir sollten alles daran setzten, Bokuto in der Erfüllung seiner Ziele zu unterstützen. Wenn er immer so spielen würde wie heute – wir können dieses Jahr wahrhaftig das beste Team in Japan sein.“

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war im Team zu hören und selbst Akaashi kam nicht umher das Potential dieses Vorhaben zu erkennen. Doch was würde passieren, wenn Bokuto es nicht schafft 8 Ziele zu erfüllen?

Schnell verbannte er jegliche Gedanken in diese Richtung und nahm das Buch von der Bank, durch das das erste Ziel erfüllt wurde. Der Setter kannte das Buch, erst vor kurzem hatte er es selbst gelesen, und überlegte wie Bokuto es geschafft hatte ein Buch von diesem Niveau erfolgreich zu beenden.

Lange konnte er darüber nicht nachdenken, da Bokuto ihn lautstark dazu aufforderte ihm bei seinem Spike-Training zu helfen.

 

-

Ziel 10: Ein Buch freiwillig lesen und es auch beenden

-

 

„Mh…“ Mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck rutschte Bokuto auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her. Das leise Brummen seines Computers füllte gemeinsam mit dem gleichmäßigen Kratzen von Akaashi’s Stift in seinem Arbeitsheft den Raum.

„Könntest du für einige Minuten still sitzen bleiben Bokuto-san?“ fragte der Schwarzhaarige ohne von seinen Aufgaben aufzublicken. Da seine Familie heute bei ihm Zuhause ein Fest hatten, er jedoch am nächsten Tag eine Klausur schrieb, hatte sein Teamkapitän ihn zu sich zum Lernen eingeladen.

„Mh…“ Wurde er lautstark ignoriert. Zusätzlich zu dem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, neigte der Ältere seinen Kopf in – Akaashi hätte es nie direkt gegenüber Bokuto so ausgedrückt – eulenhafter Art zur Seite.

„Was machst du überhaupt?“ Bevor er unfreiwillig in irgendwelche Bokuto-mäßigen Pläne einbezogen wurde erhob sich Akaashi und warf einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch. Dort lag ein Zettel auf dem mehrere Wörter geschrieben waren. ‚Fukurodani‘, ‚BestSpiker‘ und ‚Volleyball4-ever‘ um einige Beispiele zu nennen.

Die Anwesenheit des Setters endlich bemerkend versteckte dieser den Zettel mit seinen Armen. „Ich denke mir neue Passwörter aus.“

„Wieso?“

„Meine alten sind zu leicht zu durchschauen“, rechtfertigte sich Bokuto, „und außerdem handelt es sich dabei um mein nächstes Ziel.“

„Und der Name deines Volleyballteams ist nicht leicht zu durchschauen?“

„Mein vorheriges Passwort war ‚Passwort‘…um auf den Teamnamen zu kommen muss man mich immerhin kennen.“

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sich Akaashi einen Notizzettel – irgendwann in ihrem Gespräch hatte Bokuto seinen bisherigen Zettel verschwinden lassen – und nickte in Richtung der Tastatur. „Du tippst jetzt zufällig irgendwelche Tasten und notierst dir dann dein neues Passwort.“

 

Einige Stunden später verabschiedete sich Akaashi und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Auf dem Boden fand er den Zettel mit Bokuto’s anfänglichen Passwortideen. Am unteren Ende der Seite entdeckte der Setter seinen eigenen Namen.

 

-

Ziel 9: Passwörter ändern (nicht mehr ‚Passwort‘ verwenden)

-

 

„Wie viele Sekunden waren das?“ rief Bokuto aufgeregt über das Dach der Schule. Seine Teamkollegen bedachten ihn nur mit genervten Blicken. Irgendjemand erbarmte sich und murmelte leise ‚43‘ als Antwort. „Das nächste Mal schaffe ich die 60 bestimmt.“

„Akaashi?“

„Ziel 8 auf seiner Liste…ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihm DAS wichtiger war als ein Buch zu lesen.“ Wie häufig in solchen Situationen fragte der Setter sich, wie Bokuto es geschafft hat zum Teamkapitän ernannt zu werden. Nur weil er das Ass ihres Teams war, musste er nicht gleich der Kapitän sein. Ein Kapitän sollte mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen – und nicht versuchen einen Volleyball 60 Sekunden auf seinem Kopf zu balancieren.

Als wenige Versuche später, kurz vor dem Ende der Mittagspause, Bokuto schließlich die 60 Sekunden erreichte, erschallte ein lautes und aufgedrehtes ‚Hey, Hey, Hey‘ zu dem Team hinüber. Glücklicherweise musste kein anderer Schüler diesen Lärm ertragen, denn schon lange hatte Bokuto’s Art es geschafft diese vom Dach zu vergraulen.

Während Bokuto freudig umhersprang und das Ziel auf seiner Liste als erfüllt markierte, hob Akaashi den zurückgelassenen Volleyball auf. Verwundert stellte er dabei fest, dass ich sich bei dem Ball um keinen ausgeliehenem aus dem Lager des Clubs handelte, sondern um sein Geschenk an Bokuto zu seinem letzten Geburtstag. Die Unterschrift von Bokuto’s damaligen Lieblingsspieler, auch hier stellte sich seine Launenhaftigkeit durch häufige Wechsel dar, sprang dem Schwarzhaarigen sofort ins Auge.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich kurz auf sein Gesicht, als er sich an Bokuto’s kindische Freude beim erhalt dieses Geschenkes zurückerinnerte.

 

-

Ziel 8: Einen Volleyball 60 Sekunden auf dem Kopf balancieren

-

 

„Bitte Akaashi~“ Mit weinerlicher Stimme und bettelnden Augen stand Bokuto vor dem Setter.

Mit einem kurzen Seufzer ergab sich Akaashi. „Gut ich bleibe länger und helfe dir beim Training.“

 

-

In Arbeit – Ziel 4

-

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…soll ich es wirklich tun?“ Ratlos wendeten sich ein Paar goldene Augen an seine Begleitung.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung Bokuto-san“, erwiderte der Jüngere, „du musst entscheiden ob du so viel Geld ausgeben möchtest.“

Bokuto’s Hand legte sich auf die Jackentasche seiner Schuluniform worin sich nach Akaashi’s Wissen die Liste mit seinen Zielen befand. Entschlossen griff er nach den Schuhen vor sich und legte diese behutsam zurück in ihre Schachtel. „Ich kaufe sie mir“, entschlossen ging er zur Kasse um die Schuhe zu bezahlen. Kurz später kehrte er mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck zu Akaashi zurück. „Ich bin pleite.“

„Aber immerhin besitzt du nun das Paar Schuhe, welches du dir schon seit der Mittelschule wünschst“, versuchte der Setter es mit aufmunternden Worten. Doch erst als er versprach Bokuto auf ein Eis einzuladen, erhellte sich dessen Miene.

 

Überdreht hopste Bokuto durch die Umkleide des Volleyballteams und zeigte jedem der sie sehen wollte – und auch jedem der dies nicht wollte – seine neuen Schuhe.

Erst als alle Teammitglied außer Akaashi aus dem Raum geflohen waren beruhigte sich Bokuto soweit, als das er mit dem Anziehen der Schuhe beginnen konnte.

In Rekordzeit erledigte er diese Aufgabe. Zufrieden erhob er sich und bemerkte wie ihn Augen in genau der gleichen Farbe wie seine Schuhe beobachteten. Tief durchatmend setzte Bokuto zum Sprechen an, doch noch bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte verlies ihn der Mut.

Rettung in seiner Misere erhielt er von Akaashi. „Heute scheinst du den Kauf der Schuhe nicht mehr zu bereuen“, stellte dieser fest.

„Nein, ich bereue es nicht.“ – Aber dafür bereute er es, auch heute nicht den Mut dafür gehabt zu haben.

 

-

Ziel 7: Das Paar Turnschuhe kaufen, welches ich unbedingt möchte

Auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben – Ziel 1

-

 

„Und wieso bin ich noch einmal hier?“ erkundigte sich Akaashi bei Bokuto.

„Um mich moralisch zu unterstützen“, murrte Bokuto mit gequälter Stimme.

„Ich soll dich davon abhalten abgelenkt zu werden?“

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken“, seufzte Bokuto genervt und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf, „Kann ich eine kurze Essenspause machen?“

„Nein, Bokuto-san. Du sitzt hier erst seit 5 Minuten und hast den größten Teil der Zeit davon mit schmollen verbracht.“

„Aber mir ist langweilig“, schmollte Bokuto vor sich hin.

„Lernen ist nun einmal langweilig. Ich frage mich jedoch, wieso du dir eine Universität mit solchen Standards ausgesucht hast. Deine einzige wahrhaftige Chance dort reinzukommen wäre durch ein Sportstipendium.“

Zur Verwunderung des Setters begann Bokuto zu lernen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er den wahrhaftigen Grund für Bokuto’s Motivation noch nicht erahnen.

 

-

In Arbeit – Ziel 5

-

 

Freue mich schon auf Morgen!!!!! Vergiss nicht: Um 10 am Bahnhof!!! ^(OvO)^

Bokuto, 20:31

 

Du weißt schon, das Ausrufezeichen keine Rudeltiere sind?

Akaashi, 20:32

 

Rudeltiere?????  o_O???

Bokuto, 20:32

 

Bis morgen um 10.

Akaashi, 20:33

 

Was meintest du mit Rudeltiere???? (?_?)?

Bokuto, 20:34

 

Bis Morgen.

Akaashi, 20:34

 

Hallo????

Bokuto 20:35

 

Akaashi??????

Bokuto, 21:42

 

„Wieso hast du mir gestern nicht mehr zurückgeschrieben?“, nörgelte Bokuto kaum war Akaashi am Treffpunkt angekommen.

Schulterzuckend ging der Schwarzhaarige an Bokuto vorbei. „Ich dachte du würdest von alleine auf eine Lösung zu deiner Frage kommen.“

„Bin ich nicht! Was meintest du mit Rudeltiere?“

 

Auch einige Stunden später hatte Bokuto keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten, jedoch schien ihm dies nach kürzester Zeit auch nicht mehr wichtig zu sein.

Akaashi beobachtete seinen Kapitän, wie er mit kindlicher Freude im Gesicht vor ihm herging und in regelmäßigen Abständen den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich rief um ihm etwas zu zeigen oder zu sagen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wusste der Setter alles was er jemals über Eulen wissen – oder in seinem Fall eher nicht wissen – wollte.

Doch was tat man nicht dafür, dass der launische Teamkapitän nächste Woche bei den Nationals mit hoffentlich guter Laune aufkreuzt? Da nutzte man doch gerne den letzten trainingsfreien Tag um mit eben diesem in den Zoo zu gehen, um seine gefiederten Lieblingstiere hautnah zu erleben.

Außerdem handelte es sich dabei um ein weiteres Ziel auf seiner Liste.

Inzwischen neigte sich der Ausflug seinem Ende entgegen und Bokuto schien ausnahmsweise einen großen Teil seiner Energie verbraucht zu haben. Ungewöhnlich ruhig schlenderte er neben dem Setter her und schien gerade nichts zu sagen zu haben. Beinahe beunruhigte die – sonst so herbeigesehnte – Ruhe den Setter und er musterte Bokuto aus dem Augenwinkel.

Und was er sah verstärkte seine Sorge deutlich. Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass Bokuto nach diesem Ausflug auf einem seiner Hochpunkte sein, vor Energie überschäumen, würde. Er hatte erwartet, dass er auf dem Heimweg von seinem Kapitän angebettelt werden würde, noch etwas zu trainieren.

Doch nun sah er eine Seite an Bokuto, die aus den Mustern fiel, die er sich erarbeitet hatte. Egal was für eine Laune er hatte, Bokuto sprühte immer vor Energie. Immer zog er eine Show auf. Noch nie hatte Akaashi ihn mit einem solchen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Noch nie hatte er diese Art der Konzentration auf diesem Gesicht gesehen.

„Akaashi“, beinahe wäre der Schwarzhaarige zusammengezuckt, zu sehr war er in seiner Analyse vertieft gewesen. Bokuto legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so als würde er nachdenken, vermied jedoch jeglichen Blickkontakt. „Wusstest du, dass Eulen ein Leben lang nur einen Partner haben?“

„Nein, dass wusste ich nicht“, antwortete Akaashi wahrheitsgemäß und beobachtete verwundert weiterhin seinen Kapitän.

So schnell wie Bokuto’s neue Stimmung aufgekommen war, war sie jedoch auch wieder verschwunden. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und seine Schritte waren wieder mit Energie gefüllt. „Eulen sind echt beeindruckende Tiere. Also müssen wir ihren Namen allen Ehren machen und die Nationals gewinnen!“, beschloss Bokuto mit aufgeregter Stimme.

„Natürlich werden wir gewinnen“, erwiderte Akaashi. Doch erkannte er, dass Bokuto immer noch in dieser neuen, ihm unbekannten, Stimmung gefangen war. Die gute Laune war nicht echt, sie war nur gespielt.

 

Mit dem Gesicht voraus lies sich Bokuto auf sein Bett fallen. „Hör auf mit solchen Aktionen. Zerstöre nicht das was du hast“, murmelte er zu sich selbst.

 

-

Ziel 6: Einen Zoo mit vielen Eulen besuchen gehen

Auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben – Ziel 1

-

 

Bokuto blickte von einem Gesicht in das nächste, er erkannte die Anspannung und Vorfreude die er selbst verspürte in jedem Einzelnen. Zufrieden nickte er und setzte zum Sprechen an. „Wir haben hart für diesen Tag trainiert. Haben viele Opfer gebracht und viel gekämpft um so weit zu kommen. Deswegen werden wir jetzt dort raus gehen und Karasuno zeigen wer hier der Gewinner ist!“

Zustimmende Rufe waren vom Team zu hören, als sie nun den Ort betraten, am dem das beste Team von Japan gekürt werden würde.

Kurz trafen sich die Blicke des Kapitäns und seines Vize-Kapitäns. Bokuto fühlte Selbstsicherheit in sich aufsteigen. Solange Akaashi an seiner Seite war, konnte er sein Bestes geben. Entschlossen nickten sie sich zu.

Das Finale begann.

 

-

Ziel 3: Kapitän des Volleyballteams werden

-

 

Der Ball berührte den Boden. In der Halle herrschte absolute Stille, bevor ein tosender Applaus ausbrach. Ein Pfiff beendete das Spiel, der Gewinner stand fest.

Bokuto blickte auf. Sah die erschöpften Gesichter seiner Teammitglieder, als sie langsam die Realität erfassten. Seine Augen wanderten zur anderen Seite des Spielfeldes. Auch dort erfassten die Spieler erst langsam was geschehen war.

Doch als das geschehen war, brachen die Mitglied von Karasuno in Jubel aus. Hinata sprang aufgeregt umher – wie konnte er noch so viel Energie aufbringen? Aber Bokuto verstand seine Freude, hatte er doch den letzten, den entscheidenden, Punkt erspielt. Mit der Technik, die Bokuto ihm damals im Sommercamp beigebracht hatte.

Enttäuschung stieg langsam in Bokuto auf. Beinahe erwartete er die wütenden Blicke seiner Teamkollegen auf sich – immerhin hatte er sie um den Sieg gebracht. Hätte er damals nur nicht mit Hinata trainiert. Hätte er nur nicht zugelassen, dass Tsukishima so viele seiner Spikes blockt. Hätte er nur…

Sanft spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, mit Tränen verschleierten Augen erkannte er kaum die Gestalt von Akaashi. Seine Stimme hätte er aber immer erkannt. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Karasuno war heute einfach besser.“

Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war – Bokuto wollte dieses Spiel gemeinsam mit seinem Team heute gewinnen. Um ganz Japan zu zeigen, dass es kein besseres Team gab. Denn das glaubte Bokuto tief in seinem Herzen.

 

-

Gescheitert – Ziel 2: Die Nationals mit meinem Team gewinnen

-

 

Ein Häufchen Elend – auch als Bokuto bekannt – saß in einer Ecke der Halle und beobachtete das Training vor sich. Der größte Teil der Abschlussklasse war seit ihrem zweiten Platz bei den Nationals nicht mehr im Training erschienen, sondern nutzte die knappe Zeit vor den Prüfungen um sich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren. Somit hatten sich die Reihen des Teams deutlich gelichtet.

Akaashi nutzte das Training um mögliche Teamkonstellationen für das nächste Schuljahr auszuprobieren. Doch immer wieder wanderten seine Augen zu seinem Kapitän. Wegen seiner Position im Team hatte er sich geweigert dem Training fernzubleiben, aber daran teilgenommen hatte er bisher nicht. Seine einzige Aktivität bestand daran, mit übermüdeten Augen auf seinen Zettel mit Zielen zu starren.

Die sich öffnende Hallentür zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Volleyballteams auf sich, der Betreuungslehrer des Teams sah sich in der Halle um. „Bokuto, komm mal kurz her!“ rief er in die Halle und bewegte diesen damit dazu, mit schlurfendem Gang die Halle zu durchqueren. Interessiert beobachtete Akaashi den Lehrer, den auch wenn seine Stimme grob und genervt gewirkt hatte, seine Augen hatten einen freudigen Ausdruck.

 

Besorgt blickte Akaashi zur Hallentür. Das Training hatte geendet und auch das Aufräumen war beinahe erledigt. Von Bokuto fehlte jede Spur.

Gerade als er überlegt sich auf die Suche zu begeben, hörte er wie sich die Tür öffnet. Alle Blicke lagen auf Bokuto. Dieser sah teilnahmslos vor sich hin, blinzelte und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, als versuchte er sich aus einer Art Trance zu befreien. Seine Augen huschten in der Halle umher, bis sie schließlich Akaashi’s entdeckten.

Mit einem aufgeregtem ‚Hey, Hey, Hey‘ rannte er auf den Setter zu und erdrückte ihn beinahe in einer Umarmung. Die wild umherfliegenden Blätter, welche Bokuto beim Betreten der Halle noch in der Hand hielt, schienen ihn kein bisschen zu stören.

Zur Salzsäule erstarrt wartete Akaashi darauf, dass sein Kapitän sich von ihm löste. „Bokuto-san, was ist passiert?“

Dieser entließ den Schwarzhaarigen aus der Umarmung und strahlte ihn an. „Du wirst es nicht glauben: Bis gerade habe ich mich mit einem Vertreter meiner Wunschuniversität  unterhalten. Sie bieten mir ein Sportstipendium an!“

Voller Energie hüpfte Bokuto auf und ab, erst jetzt schien er die am Boden verteilten Blätter zu bemerken. Hastig machte er sich, unter Hilfe der anwesenden Teammitglieder, daran alle Blätter aufzusammeln. Dabei entdeckte er scheinbar seine Liste und markierte einen Punkt darauf als erledigt – wo er plötzlich einen Stift her hatte schien keinen zu interessieren.

„Hiermit habe ich sieben Ziele erfüllt. Nur noch eines und ich habe meine Acht zusammen!“ scheinbar erreichte Bokuto’s Laune zum ersten Mal seit dem verlorenen Finale einen Hochpunkt.

Als Bokuto eine aktuelle Volleyball-Zeitschrift entdeckte wurde seine Laune noch einmal besser. „Haben sie schon das neue Ranking der besten Spiker veröffentlicht?“ fragte er aufgeregt als er seine Unterlagen ablegte und hektisch durch das Heft blätterte.

 

-

Ziel 5: An Wunschuniversität angenommen werden

-

 

Erneut lernte das Team Bokuto’s Launenhaftigkeit kennen. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, als er die Rangliste sah. Die Zeitschrift fiel auf den Boden.

„Bokuto-san?“ versuchte Akaashi seinen Kapitän anzusprechen, eine dunkle Vorahnung durchströmte den Schwarzhaarigen. Er konnte beinahe sehen, wie Bokuto eine Wand um sich errichtete, die niemand durchbrechen konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Kapitän die Halle und hinterließ ein erstarrtes Team.

„Sollte ihm nicht jemand nachgehen…Akaashi?“

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Niemand könnte im Moment zu ihm durchdringen.“

„Aber was ist passiert? Welche Platzierung hat er?“

„Rang 3. Jedoch war es sein Ziel Rang 1 zu erreichen“, erklärte Shirofuku, die ältere der beiden Managerinnen des Clubs, und zeigte dem Team den von Bokuto zurückgelassenen Zettel mit seinen Zielen.

 

-

Gescheitert – Ziel 4: Der beste Spiker in Japan sein

-

 

„Was machen wir jetzt? Ich habe Bokuto bisher noch nie so…niedergeschlagen erlebt.“ Schweigen erfüllte die Halle.

Shirofuku überflog noch einmal die Liste. „Es gibt noch eine Chance damit Bokuto acht Ziele erreichen kann. Zwei sind bisher gescheitert, also muss er nur das letzte übriggebliebene Ziel erfüllen.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Ziel 1: Der Person in die ich verliebt bin meine Gefühle gestehen.“

Verzweifelte Grimassen prägten die Gesichter der anwesenden Teammitglieder. Alle schienen einen Gedanken zu teilen: Bokuto interessierte sich nur für Volleyball. Wie sollten sie ihm da helfen dieses Ziel zu erfüllen?

 

„Es ist ganz einfach: Sobald wir Bokuto dazu bringen können sich nach einer passenden Person umzusehen wird er sich wie immer so in die Sache hineinsteigern, dass er das Ziel schnell erfüllen wird.“

Zum ersten Mal bezweifelte Akaashi, dass diese Vorgehensweise funktionieren wird.

 

„Könntet ihr bitte damit aufhören, zu versuchen mich zu Verkuppeln?“ außergewöhnlich gereizt funkelte Bokuto seine Teamkollegen an. Seit Beginn der Mittagspause schlugen diese ihrem Kapitän mögliche Kandidaten für das letzte Ziel vor.

Hilfesuchend wendete er sich an Akaashi und die beiden Managerinnen des Clubs, erhielt aber von diesen nur entschuldigende Blicke. Genervt versuchte Bokuto seine Teamkollegen dazu zu bringen, ihren Plan aufzugeben. „Ich möchte dieses Ziel nun mal nicht erfüllen, da ich der Person die ich liebe dies nicht einfach so gestehen kann.“

Erst als er in geschockte Gesichter blickte, bemerkte er seinen Fehler. Selbst Akaashi konnte seine ruhige Miene nicht ganz aufrechterhalten und zeigte seine Verwunderung. „Einen Moment mal…du bist in jemanden verliebt?“ frage Shirofuku die Frage, die nun das ganze Team beschäftigte, „das macht es ja deutlich leichter das Ziel zu erfüllen!“

„Nein, tut es gerade nicht.“ Bokuto überlegte angestrengt, wie er dieser Situation entkommen konnte. Doch kein Ausweg eröffnete sich.

„Wieso denn das?“

„Es ist…schlechtes Timing? So kurz vor dem Abschluss…“

„Wegen dem Abschluss? Das kann ja nur bedeuten, dass sie auf eine andere Universität geht.“

Weitere hilfesuchende Signale Bokuto’s erhielten keinerlei Unterstützung. Somit ergriff der Kapitän unter lautem Fluchen die Flucht zurück zu seinem Klassenzimmer.

„Musstet ihr ihn so in die Ecke treiben?“ erkundigte sich Akaashi bei seinen Teamkollegen, „Er schreibt nach der Pause eine Arbeit in der er nicht versagen sollte.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten folgte der Schwarzhaarige seinem Kapitän, um die restliche Pause dafür zu nutzen ihn wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

Das zurückgebliebene Team tauschte kurz schuldbewusste Blicke, bevor sie anfingen Vermutungen darüber anzustellen, in wen Bokuto verliebt sein könnte.

„Könnte es sich nicht auch um eine Person in den anderen Jahrgängen handeln?“ murmelte Shirofuku nachdenklich zu sich selbst. Immerhin könnte das für jemanden wie Bokuto auch ein großes Problem darstellen. Wobei in diesem Fall nur ein Problem entstanden ist, da er seine Wunschuniversität in diesem Schuljahr geändert hatte. Seine vorherige erste Wahl war nicht weit von der Schule entfernt. Wobei in diesem Fall ein Problem auftreten könnte, falls die andere Person nach ihrem Abschluss eine weiter entfernte Universität besuchen möchte.

In diesem Moment beschlich die Managerin eine Vermutung.

 

Wie zu erwarten, stellte Akaashi beim heutigen Training das Fehlen des Kapitäns fest. Zwar konnte er ihn vor dem Ende der Mittagspause einigermaßen beruhigen, aber scheinbar wollte er nicht die Rateversuche seiner Teamkollegen zu möglichen Kandidatinnen ertragen.

„Akaashi, hast du einen Moment Zeit?“ rief Shirofuku zu ihm hinüber. Kurz gab er dem Team die Anweisung das Training ohne ihn fortzusetzen und begab sich dann zu der Managerin. Ohne großes umschweifen stellte diese ihm ihre Frage. „Auf welche Universität möchtest du eigentlich nächstes Jahr gehen?“

Verwundert hob Akaashi eine Augenbraue. Auf seine Antwort hin, hörte er nur ein gemurmeltes ‚Also stimmt meine Vermutung‘. „Was für eine Vermutung?“

„Habe ich das laut gesagt? Ähm…könntest du vielleicht kurz nach Bokuto in seinem Schmollversteck sehen?“ Ein nervöses Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen während sie versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Da sie in solchen Situation genauso stur sein konnte wie Bokuto, kam Akaashi dieser Bitte ohne Widerworte nach.

Zuvor machte er einen Umweg über die Umkleide. Dort holte er aus dem verstecktem Lager des Teams – einer der nicht genutzten Spinden – eine Schachtel mit Bokuto’s Lieblingskeksen. Seine antrainierten Bokuto-Sensoren sagten ihm, dass diese dringend benötigt werden würden.

Gerade als er den Raum verlassen wollte bemerkte er die Liste mit Bokuto’s Zielen. Nachdem er am vorherigen Tag aus der Halle geflohen war, hatte Akaashi diese zusammen mit den anderen Unterlagen hier zwischengelagert.

Seine Augen überflogen die einzelnen Punkte und blieben an Ziel Nummer 5 hängen: An Wunschuniversität angenommen werden. Dabei wunderte er sich erneut über Bokuto’s Auswahl. Auch wenn diese Universität für Akaashi ein erreichbares Ziel war, wieso wollte jemand wie Bokuto auf die gleiche Universität? Es gab deutlich erreichbarere mit besseren Volleyballteams.

_‚Also stimmt meine Vermutung‘_

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb der Schwarzhaarige diese beginnende Überlegung aus seinem Kopf.

 

Wie zu erwarten hatte sich Bokuto im Lagerraum einer ungenutzten Sporthalle versteckt. Auf einem Stapel mit Matten liegend blätterte Bokuto durch ein Buch, seine Augen waren jedoch abwesend auf die Decke gerichtet.

Stark fühlte sich Akaashi an den Tag, an dem die Geschichte mit der Zielerfüllung begann, erinnert. Alles hatte damals angefangen, dass Bokuto ein Buch – wie der Setter bei genauerem Hinsehen feststellte blätterte Bokuto genau durch eben dieses Buch – gelesen hatte. Und damit seinem Team einen höllischen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Akaashi’s Lippen als er sich neben seinem liegenden Kapitän setzte. Erschrocken ließ dieser das Buch nicht besonders elegant auf sein Gesicht fallen und rieb sich danach seine Nase, welche anscheinend den größten Anteil des Aufpralles abbekommen hatte. Der einzige Grund, wieso Bokuto nicht anfing zu jammern, war die ihm sofort entgegen gestreckte Kekspackung. Murrend nahm er das Friedensangebot an und setzte sich neben Akaashi.

„Ich habe den Anderen verboten, dass Thema anzuschneiden“, versuchte Akaashi seinen Kapitän zu beruhigen, doch erntete nur ein widersprechendes Schnauben. Offensichtlich kannte Bokuto das Team genauso gut wie Akaashi und wusste, dass sie sich nie an dieses Verbot halten würden.

Kurz überlegte der Schwarzhaarige, was er tun konnte um die Laune seines Kekse verschlingenden Kapitäns verbessern zu können. Stattdessen enthielten seine nächsten Worte mehr von seinen Gefühlen als erwartet. „Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung für das Team zu erfahren, dass ihr Kapitän in jemanden verliebt war. Sie dachten alle, du würdest dich nur für Volleyball interessieren. Mich hat es auch überrascht. Immerhin verbringen wir viel Zeit miteinander und ich habe es nie erahnt.“ – Oder wollte es nie wahrhaben. Akaashi war sich in dieser Angelegenheit inzwischen unsicher.

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf Bokuto’s Gesicht, als dieser weiterhin Kekse in sich hinein stopfte. Seine Augen starrten Gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Ich hatte Angst davor, alles zu zerstören. Ich wollte nicht das verlieren, was mir wichtig ist. Deswegen habe ich versucht es geheim zu halten.“

Eine Vorahnung beschlich den Setter. „Was wolltest du nicht zerstören?“

„Unser Team hat dieses Jahr so gut zusammengearbeitet. Ich wollte diese Dynamik nicht zerstören…“

„Du hast dich in jemanden aus dem Team verliebt“, Akaashi konnte deutlich sehen wie Bokuto zusammenzuckte. Er konnte die Angst abgelehnt zu werden, die von seinem Kapitän ausging, deutlich spüren.

Doch dabei handelte es sich nicht nur um die mögliche Ablehnung eines Teammitgliedes.

Im Versuch seine letzten Zweifel auszulöschen griff Akaashi nach dem Buch, welches vergessen auf den Matten lag. Beim durchblättern entdeckte er Notizen in unterschiedlichen Farben. Die Meisten waren nachgeschlagene Schriftzeichen, doch ihn interessierten die anderen Notizen.

Alle drehten sich um Akaashi. Welche Stellen ihm gefallen haben könnten, an welchen er vielleicht geschmunzelt hatte.

Auf jeder Seite hatte Bokuto an Akaashi gedacht und dies niedergeschrieben.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte Bokuto’s Blick auf sich. Mit einem ruhigen Lächeln erwiderte er diesen.

„Du hast dieses Buch ausgewählt, weil ich es gelesen hatte.“ Ein Nicken als Antwort. – „Es schien dir gut gefallen zu haben.“

„Mein Name war in der Auswahl für ein mögliches Passwort.“ – „Woher-?“ – „Der Zimmerboden ist kein gutes Versteck, wenn man etwas nicht finden soll.“

„Für das siebte Ziel hast du den Ball verwendet denn ich dir geschenkt habe. Die Turnschuhe hast du in der Farbe meiner Augen gekauft. Seitdem du die Liste gefunden hast, hast du mich mehrere Male gezwungen dich beim Lernen moralisch zu Unterstützen und hast verstärkt gebettelt das ich dir beim Spike-Training helfen soll“, nach und nach erkannte Akaashi wie er mit den Zielen verbunden war, „Nach dem Zoo-Besuch wolltest du es mir sagen. Wolltest du mir sagen, dass du in mich verliebt bist.“

Beinahe ängstlich sah Bokuto zu seinem Setter. „Ja, das wollte ich.“

Lange herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Beide schienen ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, was nur von den Kaugeräuschen Bokuto’s begleitet wurde. Nicht die ruhigste Geräuschkulisse. „Wirst du das erste Ziel erfüllen?“ erkundigte sich Akaashi nachdem sich das Schweigen für sein Empfinden zu lange gezogen hatte.

Damit hätte er lieber warten sollen, bis sein Kapitän keine Kekse mehr im Mund hatte, denn dieser verschluckte sich spontan an ihnen und brach in einen Hustenanfall aus. Einige Zeit hielt dieser an, bevor Bokuto einen empörten Blick in Akaashi’s Richtung warf. „Das meinst du jetzt nicht wahrhaftig? Du weißt, dass ich…können wir das nicht als erfüllt gelten lassen?“

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln schlich sich in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich habe eine Schlussfolgerung gezogen, deswegen kannst du aber nicht das Ziel als erledigt gelten lassen. Dafür musst du schon selbst etwas tun.“

Perplex starrte Bokuto den Setter an, solch ein Verhalten hatte er anscheinend nicht erwartet. Kurz schien der Kapitän über eine mögliche Flucht zu grübeln, doch immerhin hatte Akaashi ihm seine Lieblingskekse mitgebracht, da wäre es unverschämt einfach abzuhauen. Kurz atmete er tief ein und fixierte Akaashi mit einem festen Blick.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Akaashi.“

Das Lächeln auf Akaashi’s Gesicht wurde sanfter, zufriedener. „Dann hast du jetzt deine acht Ziele erfüllt.“ Ohne große Worte drückte Akaashi ein Stück Papier in Bokuto’s Hand – Die Liste.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dessen Gesicht aus. „Hey, Hey, Hey! Ich habe die Liste erfolgreich erledigt! Komm Akaashi, zur Feier des Tages möchte ich jetzt unbedingt meine Spikes trainieren!“

Akaashi konnte nur schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Bokuto-san?“, rief er ihn zurück, bevor er den Raum endgültig verlassen hatte. Verwirrte Augen trafen auf die Amüsierten des Setters. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“

Eulenhaft legte Bokuto seinen Kopf schief und schien in seinen Gedanken nach einer Lösung zu dieser Frage zu suchen.

Seufzend gab der Setter auf. „Erwartest du von mir keine Reaktion auf dein Liebesgeständnis?“ Bokuto’s Lippen verformten sich zu einem stummen Oh. Bevor er jedoch Zeit hatte in nervöse Panik zu verfallen, war Akaashi neben ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen, Bokuto.“

 

-

Ziel 1: Der Person in die ich verliebt bin meine Gefühle gestehen

-

 

\- - - Epilog - - -

 

„Damit haben wir die letzte Kiste hochgetragen. Ich mach mir jetzt was zu Essen!“ erklang die aufgeregte Stimme des früheren Kapitäns von Fukurodani durch die Wohnung, während er auch schon in der Küche verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd stellte Akaashi den letzten Karton auf den Boden ab und blickte sich in der Wohnung um. Der Wohnung, die er ab heute mit Bokuto teilen würde.

Seine Augen blieben an einem Stück Papier an einer Pinnwand hängen. Neugierig überflog er den Inhalt. Ein kurzes ‚nicht schon wieder‘ huschte durch seine Gedanken, bevor sie den Inhalt vollständig erfasst hatten.

Auf dem Zettel befanden sich 10 Ziele, die Bokuto laut der Überschrift bis zu seinem Universitätsabschluss erreichen möchte.

Jedes Ziel hatte mit Akaashi zu tun.


End file.
